


The Last of their Names

by Sambam327



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Can these two ever stay away from war, F/F, I don't know what this is but had to get it out, Slow Burn, clexa has me for the rest of my life, jk obvi because it's Clexa, nah they cant, rebel Lexa, rebel clarke, takes place in the future, um friends to lovers back to friends and maybe lovers again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambam327/pseuds/Sambam327
Summary: Since the beginning, there had been five families throughout history that had controlled the world. They are known as the Elite. They were the Griffin, Jaha, Kane, Wallace and Woods families.Once they had found out that the world was dying, they decided to rid the world of most of the population. This did sit well with the Griffin and Woods families, so they left and started a revolution against the Elite.Years later, there are only two remaining members of each of those two families. Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin.Clarke thinks that the Elite destroyed the Rebel forces and killed Lexa along with it. She is being held by the Elite and as part of the punishment for the family betrayal, she is being forced to marry one of the remaining members of the Elite to rid the Griffin name once and for all.What happenes when her world gets turned upside down yet again and she finds out the Rebels are still out there, and their leader is none other then the one and only Lexa Woods. Her childhood best friend turned love of her life.Can they pick up where they left off? Can they end the war and finish the job?





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air, like she did in the middle of every night. Sometimes, after enough meditation, she is able to fall back asleep. But on nights like that night, when the dreams are just too realistic, no amount of meditation will help. So, she decided to get up instead.

The Rebel Sanctuary was never fully shutdown, but there were significantly less people up and around, in the earliest of the morning hours. And when there was too much on Lexa’s mind for her to fight off the nightmares, the less people around her; the better.

Though she tries to stay positive in front of the others, sometimes Lexa just needed to sulk. She needed to feel all of the different emotions that she usually hid and deal with them. But that was something she needed to do alone and she was hardly ever alone, during the day.

There was only one person she could ever be around when things got to be too much. One person, who could always get her to talk, and actually help her sort through what she was feeling. That one person, was her childhood best friend, her first love and her partner in leading. They were both the last of their names, and children of the rebellion. They were meant to fight together, to end the war, but they had been torn apart.

  
Clarke was currently living with the enemy, in the Elite capital of Arkadia, playing the double agent her family name had destined her to play. She was a Griffin, one of the original five families, that made up the Elite. The Griffin, Jaha, Kane, Wallace and Woods families were essentially in control of the world, for centuries. They owned all of the central banking systems, which meant they owned everything. Oil, weapons, even all of the most developed governments. The Elite held all of the power and played with the people of the people of the world, like they were their playthings.

Towards the end of the 21st century, it became apparent that the way things were going, the world they built, wasn't going to last for much longer. The Earth, was being destroyed. But rather than try to find another way to fix the problem, considering the technology they had access to, they wanted to be sure that their survival was guaranteed and their lives stayed much the same. So they devised a plan to purge the earth of what ailed it most; the majority of the human race.

The Griffin and Woods family had been trying to turn the Elite in the other direction. They wanted to work with the people, come up with a solution together. So they voted against the plan and ended up being cast out of the Elite and shunned. They were called traitors and became the Elite’s enemy.

That ended up being how the Rebel resistance was born.

For decades, the Griffin and Woods fought hard with the people against the Elite. They quickly took control of North America, and held on strong there for years. But the Elite always had more bodies, forcing everyone under their control to fight for them or die, where the Rebels didn’t. They knew that to truly win, they would need to take out the head of each Elite household, which they Elite also knew. And there was no way any of them would step foot on North American soil without knowing they had won.

  
The first Alexandria Woods was the head of the Rebels at the time of surrender. She came up with the plan and would be sacrificing herself and her family in the process. The Griffin family would be too, they just didn’t know it yet.

  
Alexandria’s plan had been to have the Griffin family fake another betrayal, this time in favor of the Elite. They could help fight from the inside. Then, a good portion of the Rebel fighters would go under ground, the rest would swear their allegiance to the Elite, spreading themselves throughout the new society. When the time came, they would be able to strike from every angle.

As expected, Alexandria and her family were executed, the Elite were all too ready to rid the traitorous bloodline from the earth. But they didn’t know that Alexandria was pregnant and gave birth just before her surrender.

The Griffin family experienced almost the same fate. Every member was executed except for Jake Griffin, being the oldest son, he was granted immunity. But there was a catch; the Griffin name wouldn’t be allowed to continue. He was allowed one heir and if it was a girl, she would be promised to one of the remaining Elite and the two families would merge, allowing the bloodline to at least continue. If it were a son, then he would be killed and the name and blood ended there.

Three years later, when Jake Griffin held his newborn daughter, Clarke, in his arms, it felt like a blessing and a curse. She could be the saving grace for resistance, and the Griffin name, or could be the end of both. Her eventual wedding would be the perfect chance to take out the Elite, because all of them would be in attendance for the ceremony. If they missed their chance then, who knew when they would get another.

So that had always been the plan. Clarke had until her twentieth birthday to choose an Elite suitor, so the Rebels had twenty years to plan their final battle.

Jake made sure to stay involved in every aspect of the Rebel cause, building his family home right at the edge of the George Washington National Forest, which sat on top of the Rebels main underground base. He had a hand in raising and training Alexandria’a daughter Lexa, who he hoped would help him lead, when she was old enough. He also made sure his own daughter, Clarke, learned everything she could, in case something happened to him. And it was a good thing he had, because fifteen years later, he was discovered. He was discovered, then executed in front of his wife and daughter by the Elite. Cage Wallace ordered the execution as well as the bombing of the Griffin estate, which sat outside the forest, upon the Rebel stronghold.

Lexa had been outside at the time of the bombings, as she had been waiting for Clarke. After Jake had been discovered, they planned on running to the North, where there was less of an Elite presence. Lexa had refused to leave Clarke alone with the Elite with her father gone, so they were going to run, until they were able to come up with a new plan.

But Clarke was taken hostage by the Elite, and forced to watch as her father was killed in front of her eyes and as the forest was bombed, with Lexa waiting just outside for her.

They have had her ever since. Lexa wasn’t even sure if Clarke knew she was alive, and that the Rebels were still out there. But she would soon, Lexa just had a few more obstacles to over come before she planned on going inside the Elite Citadel, to get Clarke back.

When the bombs struck, Lexa was crushed by the burning and falling debris. Her spinal cord had been shattered, along with almost every other bone in her body. Her main guard, Gustus, was able to pull her out and bring her back inside, but the damage done to her body was catastrophic. No one expected her to live, let alone walk again.

Fortunately, the Rebels had one of the most technologically advanced medical and research teams the old and new world had ever seen. And at the heart of that team, was Lexa’s friend and eventual savior, Raven.

Raven Reyes was a certified genius and child prodigy. Since the age of twelve, she created some of the best weapons and tools the Rebels could dream off. She hacked into the Elites system early on and made it so they could over write all drone activity and surveillance. She made it so the Rebel Sanctuary itself was virtually invisible, unless you were actually standing in the remains of the forest. She also saved Lexa’s life, when everyone thought that their leader, was broken beyond repair.

When Raven set her mind to something, she didn’t stop until she succeeded. And after speeding up the regeneration of Lexa’s bones with DNA infused nanotubes, she found the biggest challenge was going to be getting Lexa to walk and talk again. The nerve damage was irreparable, plain and simple. So Raven had to find another way to keep the signals flowing from Lexa’s brain, throughout the rest of her body.

So, Raven spent months developing a set of chips that were implanted in both Lexa’s brain and her spine. The chips were able to send signals back and forth, allowing Lexa to have control over all her limbs and also allowed her to feel sensations again.

Those were the worst months of Lexa’s entire life. Not only had she lost her mentor Jake, and Clarke, but all Lexa was able to do, was lay there, thinking about it. She had almost given up, a few times actually. But one thought, would always bring her back and give her the strength to carry on. And it was that there was no way in hell, Lexa was going to leave Clarke to be in the hands of Cage Wallace and the rest of the Elite. She had to get Clarke out of there, even if it were the last thing she did.

  
“Lexa?” When Lexa walked into Raven’s lab, she was hardly expecting her to be there.

She was a little embarrassed, especially because of the reason Lexa had chosen to go to Ravens lab in the first place. “Hey, can’t sleep?” Lexa asked, trying to steer the conversation away from herself.

Raven shook her head. “No, I thought I had an idea about your glitching. Wanted to get down here to see if it was plausible, but sadly I think it was just nonsensical sleep ideas.”

“Oh.” Lexa’s glitch as Raven called it, was something that’s was happening more and more. Lexa would get stuck sometimes and not be able to move. It was only for a few seconds, but that meant life or death in some situations.

“I’m going to fix it, Lex. Can’t have you freeze up, when you go to fight and get your girl back.”

Lexa squares her shoulders at the comment, and nods. Time was running out, it had already been five years since the bombs dropped and Clarke’s twentieth birthday was coming up in the next couple months. The engagement would be announced soon, probably within the next few days, if the chatter they had been hearing was correct.

“Speaking of your girl…” Raven says, drawing Lexa out of her head. “Is that why you’re here. Do a little stalking?”

“It’s not stalking.” Lexa’s blush creeps slowly up her neck and cheeks causing Raven to laugh. “It’s not.”

“I know. But I love when you blush and start to fidget.” Raven starts typing away on her desk, looking up at the giant wall sized monitor in front of her. “Let’s just hack into the Elite’s tracker they put in her and you will see that she is safe and sound in her room… huh?”

“What?” Lexa looks up to the screen but can’t see what had Raven stumped.

“She’s not in her room… she’s not even in the Citadel.”

“Where is she?” Lexa asked in a panic.

“She’s in the city.” Raven turns around to look at Lexa. “Why would she be in the city, past curfew? I mean, I’ll hack the gps location so it says she’s still in the Citadel, but if they catch her…”

Lexa was already moving to the door of the lab, before Raven could finish her sentence. “Send her location to me and if she moves, tell me where.”

“You’re not supposed to leave. If Titus and Nia find out, there will be hell to pay.” Raven calls out, but Lexa was already gone.

Lexa didn’t stop sprinting until she was in the garage of the Sanctuary. She grabbed her black Kevlar suit and threw it on, while also grabbing multiple handguns, knifes and explosives before going over to her suped up dirt bike. Raven’s upgrades made it so it could go 175 mph easy. Lexa planned on taking it faster than that once she hit the deserted roads, leading into Arkadia.

While she was riding, Lexa made sure to check the positions of all the Elite’s MP’s that patrolled the wall of Arkadia, so she could jump over at the closest spot to Clarke. What she was going to do once she got there, she had no idea. She didn’t know if Clarke was in danger or why she would be out of the Citadel this late, but she had to find out.

Once she made it to the wall, she decided to plant a few charges to blow and create a diversion, if needed. Then after those were set, she was able to scale the wall easily and without being noticed. She pulled up her sleeve to check the screen on her wrist cuff and saw Clarke was still in the same location and started to head there.

Not knowing what she was going to find, Lexa had her weapon at the ready, as she stalked through the shadows of the streets. When her cuff started to vibrate, she knew it meant that there were some MP’s nearing her location so she turned into one of the alleyways, colliding with someone who was also hiding out there. Out of instinct, Lexa grabbed the person up, throwing them against the brick wall, covering their mouth.

The person was also in all black and had a hood up covering their hair and a piece of cloth tied around the lower portion of their face, to hide their identity. But it only took Lexa looking into the persons piercing blue eyes, to know who it was.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered.

Clarke’s eyes closed at her name being spoken, and her body relaxed for a second. Then her eyes sprung open, finding Lexa’s own. She stared, not believing what she was seeing. She brought her hand up, and wanted to caress Lexa’s cheek, but didn’t. Then something changed. Something snapped within Clarke. Lexa could tell the fire in her was burning bright. She started thrashing around, trying to get out of Lexa’s hold.

“Clarke it’s me. It’s me.” She whispered again.

“I know.” Her response was muffled from behind Lexa’s hand, and it caused a small smile to spread across Lexa’s face, making Clarke thrash harder.

“They went this way!” A group of MP’s could be heard going in the opposite direction they were hiding, but Lexa’s cuff told her a small group was still heading their way.

“Just let them pass, Clarke. Then you can yell.” What sounded like a growl came out, but Clarke stopped thrashing. Instead she stood there, fuming, with her fists clenched. Lexa could feel the strong puffs of air Clarke was releasing from her nose and could almost hear her heart, that seemed to be pounding just as hard as Lexa’s was.

Their eyes never left each other’s though and once it was safe, Lexa removed her hand slowly, taking a step back, than other for good measure. Standing up a little straighter, she prepared for a verbal assault from Clarke. Or knowing Clarke, there was a small blade stashed on her some where, so it could be a physical one.

So Lexa waited. She kept quiet and let Clarke come to terms with the situation at her own pace.

All Clarke could do was stare back, at the ghost of her. “You were standing in the drop zone… there was no way you could have survived.” She shook her head back and fourth, like she was trying to rid a thought, or image perhaps.

Lexa had to swallow, in order to find her voice, as she was seeing images of her own. “I am a Woods, Clarke. The forest protected me.” Which was true. Because she was trapped beneath the crushing weight of two giant trees, and they shielded her until Gustus could find her.

Clarke’s eye went wide as she tried to compose herself. “Oh is that so?” Lexa merely nodded, causing what little composer Clarke was able to keep, to crumble. “Then where the fuck have you been?” Clarke halves the distance between them. “Huh? All this time? Where have you been?”

Lexa finally breaks her stoic façade and puts both her hands up.“I will explain everything, once I make sure you are safe.”

Clarke scoffed. “I don’t need you or anyone to keep me safe, or have you forgotten?”

“Clarke…”

“Where have you been?” She interrupted again. “Tell me Lexa!” Clarke pushes Lexa back a few steps. “Tell me!” She yelled again, and started to beat her fists against Lexa’s chest. “Where were you, that you couldn’t come for me, where you left me alone all this time?” Clarke was crying now, causing Lexa’s heart to break.

The cuff on Lexa’s wrist started buzzing, telling her that the Elite’s MP’s were nearing again, from all the commotion. “I’ve been trying, Clarke. Every single day, I have been doing what I can to get back to you.”

  
It was the truth and Clarke knew it. She could read Lexa like a book, always. Clarke reached her hands out again, but this time she didn’t push Lexa, she pulled her close. And just as she heard the voice of someone nearing the alley, Clarke pulled her in, and kissed her. She kissed Lexa so hard, that she saw stars and heard fireworks exploding nearby.

Except they weren’t fireworks and stars. Lexa had detonated the charges she set at the wall, but forgot. Because in that one moment, the whole world disappeared. It was just the two of them. There was no war, they weren’t fighting for the freedom of their people. The were just Clarke and Lexa. Two lovers, that thought all had been lost and with that kiss, it was all brought spiraling back.

When Clarke pulled away from the kiss, all Lexa could do was caress Clarke’s cheek, and stare into her favorite set of eyes. Was this really happening, they both thought. Was it all a dream?

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand. “We need to go, get out of the open. But Clarke, I got you now. Ok? I won’t let them have you.”

Tears were flowing harder from Clarke’s eyes. “Do you promise?” Her voice cracked at the last word, shattering the rest of Lexa’s heart with it.

Lexa kissed the palm of the hand she held and continued to hold Clarke’s gaze. “I promise you Clarke. You’re going home.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all convinced me to keep going. I hope you know what you've done..

Lexa’s wrist cuff was vibrating so hard, she knew Clarke could feel it while they held hands, sprinting through the streets. It was telling her how many men and drones were close by, that could catch them at any moment. It wasn’t looking too good. Worse though, Clarke was being a lot louder than Lexa remembered as they ran. It got to the point where she couldn’t keep her mouth shut any longer.

“Are you wearing lead shoes?”

Without even having to look, she knew Clarke was giving her a glare. “Fuck off.” Clarke says this with no ill will whatsoever. “I’m just a little out of practice. It’s not like I could keep up on my training.”

When they come to a corner, Lexa stops them. She pushes Clarke lightly against the wall with her extended forearm, to keep her out of sight. Then, as one of the MPs came around from the left, she grabbed him by his shirt collar and head butted him. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Lexa went for her knife a split second later, so she could take out his partner who had just rounded the corner but found he was already on the ground. The knife she had been reaching for, was sticking out of his chest already too.

“Out of practice, huh?” Lexa grins at Clarke as she goes to retrieve the weapon.

She shrugs back. “At stealth sprinting, anyway.”

After another grin, Lexa presses a button on her cuff sending a signal back to the Sanctuary. “Rae, I got Clarke and I need you to send me a clear way out.” Lexa waited a few seconds before trying again. “Raven?” All that came back, was silence. “Shit! They are probably blocking any signals that aren’t their own.”

“How long until you can get through? I know a place we can hide out.” Clarke said, while looking around for more MPs.

“Clarke, I’m not wearing my contacts.” Lexa’s green eyes were a dead give away, as only descendants of the Woods family had ever had them. And with the Elite thinking all of them to be gone, it could make things a whole lot worse than the situation she currently found herself to be in.

Clarke turns to Lexa at the mention, and reaches her hand out grabbing Lexa by her shirt, pulling her in for a closer look. And since she had pulled her so close, Lexa could taste the continued breath they both shared. It had a dizzying effect on her and she had to try and focus her thoughts on the danger surrounding them in that moment.

“No matter the paint or pencil…” Clarke runs her fingertip across the arch of Lexa’s eyebrow. “I could never get the green right.”

“Clarke…” Lexa took both of Clarke’s hands into her own. All she wanted to do, was grab Clarke up into her arms and show her how much she missed her too. But, they were surrounded by enemy boots on the ground and the surveillance drones overhead. They needed to be somewhere safe.

“I know.” Clarke says, staring down at their conjoined hands.

Lexa nodded and kissed both of Clarke’s fists. “How far away is your safe place?”

“Not far. But we need to wear those.” She pointed to the MPs on the ground.

  
After pulling the bodies into the alley, they both hurried to put on the white and gold MP uniforms over their clothes. Then, because Lexa trusts Clarke completely, she let her lead them to wherever they were going, no questions asked.

  
When Clarke started leading them into the military housing of the city, it was a little harder not to ask questions, but Lexa kept calm. It wasn’t just because she felt the feather light touch of Clarke’s fingers as they grazed against her own. It was because she truly trusted Clarke with her life. Even after all these years.

The military housing surrounded the Citadel, in order to keep close guard. Lexa kept her head down as they moved, since MP’s and soldiers surrounded her, due to the chaos of the explosions. But it didn’t take too long until Clarke had stopped them in front of one of the houses.

The three silver stars on the door made Lexa pause for only a second, because it meant the home belonged to one of the Elite’s Lieutenant Generals.

“Trust me.” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear, before she turned the doorknob and walked right in. Lexa glanced at the stars once more, but followed Clarke inside without further hesitation.

Upon entering, Lexa should have been surveying the room or at the very least, the second Clarke closed that front door. She should have been checking for people. Allies and enemies alike. But she wasn’t. Instead, she couldn’t take her eyes off of Clarke.

Clarke’s back was to her, as she stood at the door. Her forehead was resting on the wood, and Lexa could see that she was trying to catch her breath. It wasn’t from running, because their pace had been slowed once they crossed the border from the public housing.

Watching Clarke’s shoulders rise and fall with each deep breath, Lexa tried to gather the courage to say something. But Clarke had beaten her to it.

“Why did it take you so long?” It was a fair and just question. One Clarke deserved a truthful answer to.

“I would like to take the time to tell you everything, Clarke. But I believe now is not…”

“Now is the time!” When Clarke spun around, Lexa could see the tears were back. They were a mixture of both anger and sadness.

“I just meant…” Lexa had her hands up in surrender, letting Clarke know she had no intention of keeping the information from her. “… there is a lot to tell. How long until the General returns home?”

Clarke looks around the home like she had forgotten where they were. Then she sighs and starts taking off the white and gold uniform. “She was probably summoned once word hit of the explosion. She should have sent someone to find me by now.” Clarke then went to go sit on the couch while Lexa stiffened a bit.

“So, you came here to make it easier on her?” Lexa asked, while pulling out one of the MP’s guns, from her tactical belt.

“Yes.” She said, with no further explanation. “Now tell me why it took you so long.”

“Clarke, I’m going to need just a little bit more.” Lexa cocks the gun, aiming it slightly at the entrance.

“Indra is with us. Put that away.” Clarke said, irritated.

“How is she with us?” Lexa asked, lowering the weapon, but not putting it away.

Clarke’s irritation was immediately snuffed out as she thought about the answer. She got up off the couch, and walked over to Lexa. “Indra was born as a subject of the Elite and during her first firefight, was found injured and dying by your mom. Alexandria talked to her for a while, and instead of killing her, took Indra back to the Sanctuary. She got her fixed up and let her stay. They became very close, and at the time of surrender, Alexandria tasked her with a mission that only she and Indra knew about. She asked her to go back to the Elite. Indra was to tell them she had been a POW the entire time, and the Elite believed it. They accepted her back after a small interrogation.”

Lexa was silent for a few seconds, taking in all the information. “What mission? What were my… Alexandria’s motives?”

Out of instinct, Clarke reached for her hand, when Lexa spoke her mothers name. No one else could ever hear the carefully hidden pain in Lexa’s voice, but she could. She knew Lexa would only refer to and talk about Alexandria as her mother around Clarke. Even then, it was barely.

The room again grew quiet, as they both stared at their conjoined hands, forgetting the topic of conversation, for a moment. As Clarke got a better look at the hand she held, she noticed the scarred, pink skin on the back of it, knowing it had to lead further up Lexa’s arm.

“How bad?” Clarke asked, bringing her other hand around, to push up the long sleeves of the Lexa’s stolen jacket.

Lexa pulled her hand away, suddenly very nervous for Clarke to see her scars. They cover her arms, neck, and back. Raven’s treatment allowed her skin to heal way better than anyone believed it would, but it was still very prominent scarring.

“It was bad enough to keep me from you for all this time. Bad enough, that Alexandria’s appointed advisors saw me as temporarily unfit to lead, and took over.” Lexa admits, turning away from Clarke in shame, on both accounts.

When they were kids, Clarke and Lexa dreamed they were going to be the ones to put an end to the war. That the two, along with Clarke’s father Jake and all their Rebel friends… no make that their Rebel family... would restore peace, and the freedoms deserved to all the people that remained. The Elite needed to be destroyed, once and for all; that had been their shared dream.

But secretly, Lexa always had another reason for wanting the Elite to be taken down. And that had been for Clarke. Before Clarke had taken her first breath, she was promised to one of the other families. Taking not only her family name, but her free will to love and be with who she chooses. Lexa had been in love with Clarke since she could remember, but even if it wasn’t going to be Lexa herself, she just wanted Clarke to be with whoever she wanted. With whoever had made her happiest.

The day Clarke was taken, they were supposed to leave. Lexa had suggested it, disguising it mostly as their need to regroup and come up with another plan. But really, she was scared. She was scared because Clarke had fallen in love with her, too. They were together and Lexa needed to do whatever she thought she needed to, in order to keep it that way. Because the second word of Jakes execution had been broadcast and Lexa’s identity being discovered, she knew Clarke would be taken from her. So, she wanted to get Clarke as far away as she could and put together a plan that would ultimately ruin everything. Why? Because it still happened anyway. And almost worse, the Rebels were taken from her too. Actually from them, because the Rebellion was as much hers, as it was Clarke’s.

So yea, Lexa couldn’t help but turn away in shame, as she relayed this information on to Clarke, who stood stunned into silence. She wished to be telling this to her when they were both safe, back at the Sanctuary. Not in some Elite general’s house, surrounded by the enemy.

“Lexa.” Clarke said her name softly at first. “Lexa, look at me.” This time more firmly, causing Lexa to listen and turn around. Clarke was standing close and brought both hands up, to cup her face. “Are you ok?”

What a loaded question that was. Lexa surprised herself, with an immediate answer. “I’m standing here in front of you, Clarke.” She said, staring right back into Clarke’s eyes.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Clarke replied with a hint of attitude, before letting her hands drop.

Lexa grins, having always loved Clarke’s fire and sass. When they were kids, Clarke didn’t take shit from anyone, not even from Lexa. Especially not from Lexa. And it always drove her mad, in a good way.

“Ok, let me try again.” Lexa pulls Clarke closer by the small of her back, until her body is flush with her own. Then, without further hesitation, she kissed her.

It was just as heated as the one they had shared earlier, and had the same effect by making the world around them disappear. All Lexa had been aware of in that moment, was the taste of Clarke’s tongue, and the way her lips felt brushing against her own. She got lost in the sounds Clarke was making, as she pushed her body harder against Lexa’s and gripped her hands into Lexa’s long brown locks. This was why Lexa was ok. Because after all this time, Clarke was finally there in front of her. She had her in her arms, and it didn’t matter the danger they were both in. It didn’t matter that Lexa could be discovered and executed at any time while being in the enemy city. Nothing mattered more than the fact that they were together again, if only for that moment.

“I thought you were gone.” Clarke was able to get out quickly, before taking Lexa’s lips again. “I missed you.” This time, she didn’t pull away to speak, but just murmured the words into the kiss.

“I’m so sorry, Clarke.” Lexa tells her, after they pull slightly apart. “It’s all my fault. I should have never suggested we run, it ruined everything. I lost you, the Rebels…”

“No, stop.” Clarke shakes her head and places another soft kiss to Lexa’s lips. “I am just as much to blame as you are, I agreed to leave. Plus, if I didn’t have to go back for my ring...” Then she stops suddenly, and brings her right hand up to look at the ring that sat there.

The gold band was engraved to look like a tree with its branches being braided together at the top and had originally belonged to Alexandria. It was the only personal item Lexa had of her mother’s. Seeing it, Lexa’s mind immediately went back to the day she had given it to Clarke.

_  
*7 years prior*_

  
They had been walking through the forest, taking a break from their studies. Clarke had been unusually quiet that whole day and Lexa picked up on it, but wanted to wait until they were alone to ask her about it.

“Ok Clarke, spill it. You haven’t said a word all day.” Lexa told her when they sat down near one of the streams. “The last time this happened, you were about to tell me that they were sending you to the European capital for the summer.”

“No it’s stupid.” But not even a minute later, Clarke let everything bothering her out. “I just get really scared sometimes and have been thinking. What if we can’t finish this before I have to choose? I don’t want to marry any of those Elite boys.”

“We still have time. I won’t… um, I mean Jake and all of us won’t let that happen.”

Clarke had raised her eyebrow, making Lexa smile. She thought it was adorable. “Are you sure about that? I’m pretty sure Titus would sacrifice me in a heartbeat, to get more time to prepare.”

“Then it’s a good thing Titus isn’t in charge.”

“True.” Clarke sighed and then laid down, putting her head in Lexa’s lap. Even back then, when they were just friends, the two were always physically affectionate with one another. “But what if it still happens?”

Lexa had to swallow, before asking her next question. “Well, you and Wells are good friends. You tell me he is a good guy, could that turn into more?”

“He is a good guy, and I like him a lot… just not in that way.”

“And Finn?” Finn was Marcus Kane’s adopted son.

Clarke dramatically rolled her eyes making Lexa laugh again. “No. He would make a terrible husband. He’s always hitting on me one second, then I turn around and he’s making out with two other girls.”

Lexa didn’t need to bring up the last option, which was Cage Wallace. Not only was Cage almost ten years older than Clarke, but he was a Wallace. The “head” of the Elite families. His dad Dante, was the one who executed Alexandria and suggested the punishment for the Griffins. Cage was even more ruthless than his dad. There was no way Clarke would ever willingly choose him.

“My options suck. We need to win, or I’m taking myself out, I swear.”

It was meant as a joke, but Lexa had still stiffened when she heard it. It hurt her to know how much Clarke truly hated the idea of having to go through with an arraigned marriage. She just wanted to do everything she could to prevent it.

“There is one more option.” Lexa suggested then, having said something before actually thinking it through.

“Who?” Clarke scoffed.

Suddenly her nerves had gotten the best of her, and Lexa couldn’t get the name out. Stalling, she did the only thing she could think of to give her voice more time to find itself. Lexa took her mother’s ring off, which was hanging by a leather strap around her neck and held it out, letting it dangle above Clarke’s head.

Clarke smiled before reaching up to take the ring from her.

“Technically, they said you had to marry in order to merge the two Elite blood lines. They never specified that it had to be one of the _reigning_ Elite bloodlines.”

“That’s true, they did.” Clarke sat up and moved herself to sit at Lexa’s side.

Lexa remembered having been so nervous. Her heart had been racing and her palms were sweating. It was one of the most terrifying moments of her life.

“You are so sweet.” Clarke said, while placing a soft kiss to her cheek before pushing her, playfully. “And also so naïve to think that would actually work!”

They both laughed, because it really never would fly with the Elite. Lexa knew that. It was still worth a shot though, and she managed to make Clarke laugh.

Clarke pulled Lexa’s hand into her lap before looking her in the eyes. “But even if it would, I could never ask you to do that for me. How could I ask you to give up on a chance at love, by marrying me? Do you even know how many girls over here would kill me if I took away their chance at being with you?” She sets the ring down in Lexa’s open palm. “I want you to give this to someone you love. Ok?”

“Ok.” Lexa’s voice had never sounded so pathetic to her own ears. Not usually one to run away when things got tough, she almost did in that moment. All Clarke’s words had been kind and were said with genuine care for Lexa’s wellbeing, but they still felt like rejection. Until she went over them again in her head. Clarke never said anything about how _she_ would be missing out on love, just that she didn’t want Lexa to miss out on it.

It was purely hopeful speculation, but Lexa went for it anyway.

“Ok.” Lexa said again, that time with confidence. “I will.” Then she picked up the ring, and held it out for Clarke.

It turned out that Lexa’s hopefully speculation was justified. She’ll never forget the pink blush of Clarke’s cheeks and the shy smile when she took the ring from Lexa. Or, how scared she was when she leaned in to kiss Clarke for the first time, after she hung the ring around her neck.

 

  
It had been one of her favorite memories. One of the few she replayed over and over again, when she was paralyzed before Raven had fixed her.

“You still wear it?” Lexa asked, once her mind was back to the present. Although now it wasn’t so big and Clarke could wear it on her finger. Which was also very dangerous.

All the Elite families had their own unique ring that stayed with the rightful heir, until they were to be married. Then it was passed to the soon to be spouse. So Clarke sporting the Woods ring around the Elite was risky.

“Lexa… I need to tell you something.” Clarke looked scared and was beginning to cry.

That’s when Lexa caught sight of the metal shining on Clarke’s other hand. It wasn’t the Griffin ring though, that was taken by Dante when Jake was executed. Plus, that was made out of tungsten carbide, which was a dark grey. This ring was white gold, which only meant one thing; Clarke had made her choice.

 

Clarke was set to marry Finn, the future Kane heir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working out a schedule for this and my other work and will let you guys know on the next update. Thank you so much for all the kudos and feedback, I love it. It keeps me going!
> 
> Much love friends

Lexa couldn’t speak, all she could do was stare at the white gold ring upon Clarke’s left hand. She had always known this was possible. They had been preparing for this all their life. And yet, she still couldn’t help the shock and disappointment she was feeling at seeing it.

“Finn?” She finally asked, once she swallowed down the tight knot in her throat.

Clarke could only nod, and had her hands folded in front of her like she was begging Lexa to forgive her.

“Why him?” The guilt in Clarke’s eyes told her she didn’t really want to know the answer to that. “Oh…” They were together.

“Lexa…” Clarke started, reaching out for her, but Lexa wasn’t ready to deal with it at the moment and took a few steps back.

“I have to try and get ahold of Raven.” She pulled the sleeve of the uniform up and started attempting contact through her wrist cuff.

“Can you let me explain?”

“Rae?” She said over her comms, hoping that the signal wasn’t still being jammed. She needed a distraction.

“Lexa, please?” Clarke begged, stepping into her space. “I didn’t plan it to happen. Ok? I had no one. You were gone, I thought you were…” She still couldn’t say the it.

So Lexa said it for her. “Dead? Blown to pieces?” When she saw the pain flash across Clarke’s face from her words, she immediately regretted it.

“Yes, you asshole!” Livid, Clarke couldn’t help herself and pushes Lexa away from her. “I lost the Rebellion and my freedom. They shot my dad right in front of me.” She pushes Lexa again. “And yes, I also had to watch as you were _blown to fucking pieces_. I lost everything in an instant! Do you know what that’s like?”

Lexa wanted to tell her that she did know what that was like, because she had lost it all too. But before she could, Lexa’s cuff started to buzz and they heard the sound of the front door unlocking.

“Clarke?” The generals voice rang out before she opened the door fully. Then she looked to Lexa, drawing her weapon. “Step away from the Empress now, or I will kill you.” It was a threat Lexa fully believed.

In the blink of an eye, Clarke had managed to position herself protectively in front of Lexa, her anger being momentarily forgotten.

“No!” Clarke almost screamed. Her hand flies desperately behind her back at the exact same time Lexa reached for hers. They needed that tie to one another, that physical link, in case it was to be the last time. “Indra, please don’t shoot!”

At the name, Lexa relaxed. Even though she was staring down the barrel of Indra’s gun, Clarke had said earlier that she was on their side.

“Shut the door, I’m safe.” Clarke backed herself further into Lexa until the door was shut and the gun was put back in its holster.

“Empress…” Indra started, but Clarke stopped her with the raise of her free hand.

“No, you don’t need to do that. Not in front of her. I have a lot to tell you. Indra this is…”

“Alexandria?” Indra took a few steps closer, looking Lexa in her green eyes.

“Wow, she’s good.” Lexa whispered. “What could have given it away?”

“Shut up.” Clarke said through gritted teeth. She took a step away from Lexa, but didn’t drop her hand. “She’s alive Indra. They all are.”

“You’re alive?” Indra couldn’t stop looking at her, truly not believing it.

“Unless I’m a ghost…” Clarke’s elbow found it’s way into her ribs, cutting the rest of her retort off.

“For now.” Clarke said, in a tone that told Lexa their fight was far from over. “We need to let everyone know, this changes everything.” Clarke told Indra who still couldn’t take her eyes off Lexa.

“Are the Rebels coming? Was that explosion the beginning?” Indra asked Lexa, who started to blush once she thought about the answer.

“No, that was just me. I came here to…” She stops then and turns to Clarke. She had come for what? She had jumped the gun, assuming Clarke was in danger and just came into the city without thinking the repercussions. There was no plan, no back up. She couldn’t even make contact with the Sanctuary.

Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand, while looking her in the eye. “She came for me.” Then she has to force herself to look away and explain herself to Indra. “I wanted to go out tagging. I hadn’t been in a while and I wanted everyone to know I was still with them. So I was out in the city and Lexa came for me.”

“Clarke.” Indra was finally able to look away, and sounded very disappointed in Clarke as she shook her head.

“What is tagging?” Lexa was so wrapped up in seeing Clarke again, that she never got the chance to ask why she had been out past curfew to begin with.

Indra and Clarke looked back and forth to each other. “Maybe we should go in the other room. I think we have a lot to discuss.” Indra suggested, while she held her hand out and motioned for them to move in the back room.

Clarke leads them in the back before dropping Lexa’s hand but made sure she stood next to her at the holographic war table Indra had set up there. It was an exact replica of the one at the Sanctuary. It showed all of Arkadia and the surrounding area. The only difference between the two versions was that the Sanctuary was shadowed out in Indra’s.

“Alexandria…” Indra started.

“Her name is Lexa.” Clarke corrected her, knowing how much she hated when people used the name she shared with her mother.

“Forgive me.” Indra said to her, meaning it. “Lexa…” She tried again. “I know you probably have a ton of questions, as do we, but I wanted to let you know that I cared very deeply for your mother. She was a very close friend of mine and I owed her my life.”

Lexa nodded. This was not something she was surprised about. Everyone loved Alexandria. They thought she was a great leader. She sacrificed everything for the cause and gave Lexa some very big shoes to fill. Which everyone pushed her to do, besides Clarke and Jake. They knew Lexa was her own person, and would lead in her own way.

“I want to apologize to you, before we go any further. You’re mother only ever asked one thing of me, and I failed her. She asked that I find the traitor she believed to be hiding in the ranks, in order to keep you safe.” Indra looked down in shame. “And I failed.”

Lexa’s eyes furrowed in question. “Traitor?”

It was Indra’s turn to be confused. “Yes. Roan, he was the one who turned Jake in and disclosed your identity for immunity. You did not know?”

After confirming the information with one look from Clarke, fire immediately raged within Lexa’s body. “Roan?”

Roan was one of Alexandria’s advisor’s son and had been very high up within the Rebel ranks. He was one of Jake’s closest friends and was like an uncle to Clarke. He had cared for her very much and let it be known to all.

However, the same could not be said about his feelings for Lexa. Roan was the most ruthless and skilled fighter the Rebels had. He taught Clarke and Lexa everything they knew in the art of combat. He was always patient and supportive to Clarke in his teachings, whereas he was the complete opposite with Lexa. He was cold and merciless with her, and didn’t hold back. She never knew why. Of course, it was rumored that he was Lexa’s biological father, although it had never been confirmed. So, she wasn’t sure that was the reason. Lexa never asked him directly, and he never seemed to care enough to tell her, had it been the truth.

She couldn’t help but wonder immediately that if Roan had truly done this, why had it been kept from her for so long? And what else had they been keeping from her?

“You ok?” Clarke grazed Lexa’s hand with her own.

“They never told me.” Lexa said, after Clarke drew her out of her own head. “The advisors never told me.”

Indra looked even more confused now. “They keep things from their leader?”

Anger and embarrassment flood Lexa’s features and she turns away. “Not necessarily. I’m no longer in charge of the Rebels.”

“What?” Indra asked, while also taking a step back. “You are Alexandria Woods, it is your birthright, along with Clarke’s.”

“Really? I’ve never heard that before.” Lexa replied, sarcasm oozing from the statement. She looked over to Clarke, expecting to see anger from her unwarranted attitude. Though there was none to be found. There were tears starting again, which made Clarke’s eyes that much more blue, but no irritation could be found in them. She knew what Clarke was going to say, just before it was spoken out loud and knew it couldn’t be put off any longer.

“What happened?” Clarke’s hand reached for hers, the one that bore her ring. She could, like always, sense Lexa’s hesitation and worry. Especially with how the story began. “It’s alright. She knows what we were going to do that night. What our plan was.”

Lexa looks to Indra, wanting to see her reaction. She was expecting disgust, but found a look of understanding instead. So, she closed her eyes, and began.

“I was at the clearing waiting for Clarke, so we could leave. This whistling sound came out of no where and I barely had enough time to jump between some trees when the bombs struck. I was buried under some of the bigger trees that fell.” Lexa was seeing it all replay in her head, as she said the words. “The trees, they protected me from the worst of the flames… but um… they…” Lexa had to take in a deep breath to calm herself enough for the words to come out.

“I’m here. You’re ok.”

Lexa’s eyes shoot open when she heard the whisper from Clarke. Had she really said that just then? Because those were the same words, in the same voice that Lexa heard over and over, while she was trapped. Clarke’s voice had been what kept Lexa hanging on, until help had arrived.

Whether it was truly said out loud in that moment or not, it still gave Lexa what she needed to continue.

“When the trees fell on me, they crushed me pretty bad. Broke practically every bone in my body.” She could hear Clarke take in a sharp breath, but kept going. “When they got me back to the Sanctuary, they didn’t think I wasn’t going to make it. But Raven, she worked hard to heal my skin and bones and after a few months she was able to. But, I was still paralyzed. I couldn’t feel or move any part of my body. I couldn’t even talk. Nia and Titus had to take over command because I was unable to.” She heard Clarke let out the cry she had been trying to hold in, and without thinking, Lexa moved over to her and gripped her into her arms. “I’m ok.” She whispered only so she could hear.

“How?” Clarke asked against Lexa’s shoulder.

“Raven and her stubborn, genius mind.” She pulls Clarke back so she can wipe her tears and wanted so badly to kiss her. “She was able to create a set of chips that send the needed signals throughout my body. They let me move and feel things again.” As if to prove her point, Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand and brought her palm up to her own cheek, closing her eyes at the sweet touch.

Clarke’s tears continued to fall as she stroked Lexa’s cheek before leaning in for a long, soft kiss. They didn’t pull back until Indra cleared her throat politely.

“Sorry.” Clarke told Indra before looking back to Lexa. “If you’re better now, why do they still hold control?”

Taking a few steps back, Lexa walked back to the war table and runs her hand through the hologram of the city. “It took me a while to get to this point. My main focus had been learning how to walk and building my muscle in my body back up. I’m doing great now, and my reflexes are better than ever, but…”

“But what?” Clarke couldn’t hold back the fear and concern from her voice.

“Raven calls it a glitch. The signals from the chips don’t always flow correctly and I get stuck and freeze up. It’s like a short paralysis episode. A leader needs to be able to make split second decisions and act upon them just as fast, so they feel I am not ready to resume my position until it is fixed.”

Before anyone can reply, Lexa’s cuff started to vibrate and there was a loud pounding on the front door. Clarke jumped up to shield Lexa again, while Lexa took up a defensive stance.

“Get under the floor!” Indra told them both and bent down to lift up the rug.

There was nothing there that Lexa could see until Indra popped up one of the floor boards, revealing a palm scanner. As soon as her hand made contact, the floorboards slid away and the metal door beneath them opened up.

Clarke wasted no time, she grabbed Lexa’s hand, and they jumped into the hole. As soon as their feet touched ground, the floor above them closed up and they were masked in total darkness. “Clarke?”

“Shhhh.” Her hand still held Lexa’s in a strong grip, but Clarke took a step forward, reaching for the light.

As soon as the soft light came on, Lexa took a good look around. There were weapons stashed on every wall and she could see a stock pile of ammunition. Also, there were different types of monitors across the long desk that took up two full sides of the room. Clarke went straight up to one of them and swiped two fingers across it, causing the screen to wake up. Within seconds, she was able to pull up a video feed of Indra’s front room.

There were four members of the Elites imperial guard standing there in their blue and gold uniforms.

“Who’s guards?” Lexa asked.

“Cage’s.” Clarke whispered back, not taking her eyes off the screen. Then she swiped again and the mic picked up the conversation.

“You’ve been summoned to the the War Room, General. Emperor Wallace has called an emergency meeting due to the recent attack.” One of the guards said.

Clarke turned to another screen and swiped it pulling up another surveillance feed, this one was of the walls. MP’s surrounded it in a single line, all the way around it.

“Shit!” Clarke said looking at her watch, pushing on the small button to pop out the ear piece.

“What?” Lexa asked just as her question was answered by the guards.

“All of the Elite will be there at the top of the hour. Make sure you and your team members arrive before them.” Then the guards turned and left.

“Octavia?” Clarke said into her watch. “Open the shoot, I’m on my way back. Stall anyone who tries to summon me.”

“You’re going back in there. Clarke, no. We’re going home. I’m supposed to be taking you home.” Lexa reached for Clarke’s wrist, grabbing her attention.

Clarke shook her head in response. “I have to, Lexa. Just please, stay here until Indra gets back. I’ll have her find a way to get you out if they don’t clear out soon.”

“No, I promised to take you home.” Lexa squared her shoulders just as the door above them slid open and Indra peered down at them.

Clarke ignored them both, while she went to the far end of the room, where a wardrobe sat. She opened it up revealing an assortment of different uniforms. She reached in, pulled out another white MP uniform and started putting it on.

“And you will keep that promise, I know you will.” She said as she finished zipping the uniform up. “It just can’t be tonight. We need a more solid plan. It’s too risky, we both know it.” Her eyes softened as Lexa bent her head, accepting the truth. “Hey.” She said softly, gaining Lexa’s attention again. “Things will cool down. This isn’t over, I’ll come back to you.”

“Clarke…” Indra said from above, letting her know they were running low on time.

“I know.” She says to Indra before looking back to Lexa. She moves to stand in front of her again and grips her by her lapels so she has her full attention. “Wait for Indra to return ok? Don’t do anything crazy. Promise me, Lexa.”

Lexa looked away from Clarke’s eyes, knowing she wouldn’t be able to keep that promise, if Clarke was out there.

Clarke grabbed her chin and made her look her in the eyes. “I’m serious. I just got you back. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t.”

It’s the best that Lexa could do and Clarke knew it. So she nodded and brought Lexa’s lips to hers in a hard kiss. After they pulled away, Clarke lifted her wrist again and pulled out a micro card from it. “This will help explain things until I can get back to you, ok?”

“Be careful, Clarke.”

“I will.” Clarke looked like she wanted to say something else, but instead kissed the side of Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa watched as Indra reached her hands down to pull Clarke up. And with one more pleading look begging Lexa to stay, Clarke herself, was gone. The floor closed up again and Lexa was left alone.

After a few moments, she tried Raven again using her wrist cuff. When that didn’t work, she opened her palm and look at the card Clarke had given her. Turning it around a few times she looked at the monitors, debating. Realizing she really had nothing to lose since she was stuck down there, she put it into one of the monitors, before pressing play.

Her heart nearly broke when the video came up on the screen. It was a younger Clarke, but Lexa didn’t know how much younger, since they had lost so many years. Of course, she was as beautiful as Lexa had ever seen her, but her eyes held a terrible sadness in them.

“There is no one left that I can talk to about this, so I guess I’ll just have to talk to myself. You know, so I don’t go crazy.” Clarke lets out an emotionless laugh. “Crazier anyway. But, I don’t know…” She stared into the camera with such sorrow Lexa had to look away. “My name is Clarke Griffin and just a little trivia for you, I am the first and last of the name. But, I suppose we will get to that sooner or later. I’m here to tell my story, so the people I loved and their legacy, can live on…”

Clarke goes on to tell the story of the Revolution and all the key players. All the while, Lexa shares every emotion Clarke displays on screen. When Clarke’s eyes shone with pride, telling the part of their families standing up for what was right, so did hers. Her eyes teared up right along Clarke’s when she spoke of Alexandria’s sacrifice and laughed when she told a particular funny story involving Jake.

The only time their emotions didn’t mirror the others, was when Clarke had started telling the story of the end, or what she had thought to be the end. Clarke had to stop the feed when she got to the part about Lexa because she was crying so hard and couldn’t speak. Whereas Lexa only let out a few tears and that was mostly due to Clarke’s visible pain.

When she finally woke up after the accident, Lexa couldn’t physically express the devastation she felt over everything that had happened. She couldn’t cry out or hit something to release her emotional pain. She couldn’t do anything but silently scream in her mind. She was forced to deal with the loss of the two people she loved most, alone. Eventually, she had no choice but to come to terms with what had happened. What would have been the alternative? Madness? If she slipped into that, how would she ever get to Clarke again.

“So, yea.” Clarke said when the video started up again. “I am Clarke Griffin. The last of my name, once they make me marry one of the others.” She wipes her eyes. “The last Rebel… in my time anyway. But who knows.” A small hopeful smile graces her lips. “Maybe whoever you are that is watching this, you can do better than we did. You can win, for Alexandria and my dad. For me and…” Her voice cuts out and she has to clear it, not being able to say Lexa’s name. She looks into the camera again and it felt to Lexa that she was looking right at her. “For her.” She says, while bringing up the necklace around her neck that held the Woods ring, and kissed it. “But, most importantly, for the people out there that aren’t the Elite. You deserve to be free and I’ll be rooting for you… wherever I am.” She nods and smiles before reaching to turn the camera off.

Taking a step forward, Lexa reaches to turn off the screen, but Clarke reappears a few seconds later. She looks closer to her current age in this next video and not nearly as emotionally broken.

“Ok, I’ve been dying inside and I just need to get this out. Turns out, I’m not the last Rebel. I met another one.” She looks behind her and gets closer to the camera so she can whisper. “A General approached me last week, claiming to be an old friend of Alexandria’s. She told me not to worry, that there are plenty of Rebels left in hiding throughout the city that are still loyal. She plans on finding them all and continuing on with the cause.” Lexa notices that she still wore her ring around her neck, and was playing with it absentmindedly. “She wants me involved!” Clarke let’s herself fall back into her chair and was practically squealing in excitement.

Lexa can’t hold back her smile from Clarke’s reaction. Before everything had gone down, Clarke was always so full of life. Her smile alone had the power of turning Lexa’s worst moods into a much happier one.

Clarke sat up and pointed into the camera. “It’s gonna happen, mark my words. We’re going to bring down the Elite.” Clarke’s infectious smile was back as she brought up the ring. Again, she kissed it before looking back to the camera. “I’ll document again soon, once I find out more. But I feel really good about this.”

Staying glued to her seat, Lexa watches each video entry and learns all about the mission Alexandria had given Indra and what the two had been doing to keep the cause alive.

“She was too late to save them. Too late to save her.” Clarke brought up her hand and kissed the ring that had now moved from her neck, to her finger. “But we’re going to honor her memory. We’re going ton honor all their memories and win.” Clarke smiled into the camera, the biggest one she had displayed thus far within the feed. Lexa had noticed throughout each video, Clarke looked to be happier than in the previous.

She thought it was because of Clarke still holding on to the Revolution, but then something happened to make her think otherwise.

“Clarke?” A male voice could be heard off screen and Clarke scrambled to turn off the camera, thinking she had, but she missed the button.

“Hey.” She said in a soft voice, turning to face her guest.

“You ready?” Lexa’s heart started pounding in her ears when she saw Finn come into view. He wrapped his arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

As much as Lexa wanted to look away, she couldn’t. Even as her stomach tied itself into a giant, painful knot, she couldn’t take her eyes off the screen.

“Yes! I can’t wait to see Wells.” She kissed him again quickly, before walking out of frame. “Are you going to get to spend time with us, or will you be with your Generals the whole time?”

In the old world, when the Woods had been part of the Elite, they held total control of the armed forces. All of them. The Kane family, they took control of the military only after the Woods had been shunned. So Finn was in line to take over for his dad, once the time came.

“Well, I can’t promise you anything except that I will try my best.”

Clarke reappeared in the frame and walked over to the spot that camera had been in, but she hadn’t noticed it was still on. The device sat on a desk or vanity and Clarke stared off above it. “Are you excited to see you dad?” She reached down and picked up a pair of earrings and went to put them on. When she started fixing her hair next, Lexa knew it to be a vanity.

“Yea, it’s been awhile since he’s been back to Arkadia. At least with us being on the same continent, I’ll finally be able to tell him in person.”

Clarke looked down to her hand, the hand that Lexa’s ring was on. She started twisting it around her finger before pulling it off. She looked at it for a second and then kissed it again. “Yea, he’ll be happy to know.” Then Clarke pulls out a drawer, putting the ring in it. “He also told me that if I chose you, I wouldn’t regret it.”

Finn laughs and Lexa couldn’t stop from slamming her fist into the desk. She wanted to turn that fucking video off, but couldn’t get her arm to move again. Had she been glitching? Or did she just need to see the truth for herself.

“Lexa.” She could hear her name in her ear, but couldn’t comprehend where it was coming from. So she kept her eyes on the screen as Finn walked over behind Clarke.

“Well, do you?” Finn asked Clarke, looking at her in the vanity mirror.

“Lexa?” The voice was back in her ear and she tried to shake it from her head, in order to focus on Clarke’s answer. But before Clarke said her answer, she noticed the camera was still on and hurried to shut it off.

There were a couple loud taps in her ear before she heard her name being screamed.

“Lexa!”

“Raven?” She didn’t know how she was speaking, her throat had been in as tight of a knot as her stomach had been.

“Yea it’s me. Thank science, it’s you. Are you ok?”

Lexa hesitated before answering. Was she ok? No, she wasn’t. Not even a little bit. “You have to find me a way out of here. I need to leave, right now.” She reached to turn off the monitor as soon as the next video submission started. “I’m going to ruin everything if you don’t.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
